Une si petite tache
by Lanae's World
Summary: [Participation au challenge du collectif NoName de septembre] Les actions de Steve lui ont valu d'être choisi par le SHIELD pour devenir un ange. Alors qu'il se bat pour le Paradis, une attaque et ses conséquences ébranlent sa confiance dans le système dont il fait parti. Comment continuer à y croire quand faire le bien revient à éliminer un innocent ?


Bonjour à tous

Voici donc ma participation au challenge de septembre du collectif Noname. Le thème du mois était : amour impossible entre opposés de **PhoenixFeather29.**

Comme le Stucky est canon et donc intrinsèquement possible (si si je vous assure !), je suis partie sur un AU. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite (qui arrivera quand elle arrivera, je m'en excuse d'avance)

Et voilà ma réponse a la question de Phoenix : **Pensez vous qu'un amour entre deux personnes trop différentes, deux personnes que tout oppose, est directement voué à l'echec ?**

Je dirai que tant que les buts et rêves des deux personnes ne sont pas totalement incompatibles, c'est plutôt le contraire qui poserait problème. Comment peut-on rester avec quelqu'un qui est comme nous ? Qui pense comme nous et a les mêmes passions ?

Donc non, je ne pense pas qu'une telle relation soit vouée à l'échec, elle demande juste plus de travail, de communication et d'amour.

Sur ces mots pleins de sagesse de comptoir, je vous laisse avec votre lecture.

* * *

Steve avançait d'un pas décidé à travers les couloirs du Triskelion, le quartier général des anges. Il venait de recevoir un message de Coulson, lui ordonnant de le rejoindre au plus vite dans son bureau au sommet du bâtiment.

On ne faisait pas attendre le directeur du SHIELD et Steve avait abandonné Sam en plein milieu de leur partie de cartes pour répondre à la convocation. Il s'était élancé depuis le nuage qu'ils partageaient dans les hauteurs du paradis et ses ailes l'avaient amené très rapidement à sa destination.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment, il fut salué par plusieurs de ses collègues. Il ne faisait pas partie du SHIELD depuis très longtemps, mais il était déjà reconnu comme un pièce maîtresse dans leur combat contre les forces du mal. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais raté une mission et avait mené une bataille contre des hordes de démon dans les rues de New York quelques mois auparavant. Il avait beau expliquer qu'il n'était pas seul ce jour là, le fait qu'il ai organisé l'offensive - non pas que ce soit un choix réfléchi, il était juste incapable de ne rien faire - l'avait fait sortir du lot.

Il arriva devant le bureau de Coulson moins de dix minutes après avoir reçu son message. Il s'approcha de la secrétaire, une ange aux ailes du même blond que ses longs cheveux. Celle-ci leva les yeux quand il plaça ses mains sur le comptoir lui servant de bureau. Elle sourit en le reconnaissant :

"Captain Rogers. Le directeur Coulson vous attend. Vous pouvez entrer."

Après un léger hochement de tête, il se dirigea vers la porte à gauche de la réception. Il toqua légèrement sur le bois et ouvrit la lourde porte quand on lui donna la permission d'entrer.

Le directeur Coulson était installé à son bureau, un dossier entre les doigts et l'air inquiet. Il montra un siège devant la table d'un geste de la main, invitant Steve à s'y asseoir.

Il lui tendit ensuite le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier, laissant le soldat le parcourir avant de prendre la parole :

"Quelqu'un a essayé de s'en prendre à la vie du directeur Fury il y a moins d'une heure."

Steve leva un sourcil de surprise. Le directeur Fury l'avait fait entrer au SHIELD, il était le véritable dirigeant des anges, Coulson ne faisait qu'assurer l'interim. Fury était parti en mission secrète sur terre peu de temps après que Steve ai obtenu ses ailes. Personne n'était censé savoir où il se trouvait. À croire que tout le monde n'avait pas le même niveau d'information. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, il avait besoin de toutes les données si il voulait mener à bien ses missions et protéger efficacement son équipe.

Coulson ne répondit pas à sa question silencieuse et continua le briefing :

"Je veux que vous descendiez sur terre. Seul. Vous y rejoindrez Maria Hill qui vous donnera toutes les informations nécessaires. Vous devez trouver le démon responsable de cette attaque et l'empêcher de recommencer à tout prix."

Steve lu le dossier une seconde fois, mémorisant toutes les données, puis il le posa sur le bureau :

"A-t-on la moindre idée de l'identité de ce démon ? Et comment a-t-il trouvé Fury ?"

"Hill pourra vous donner plus de détails mais nous pensons que cela a un lien avec la raison qui a poussé le directeur Furry à descendre sur terre."

Il semblait qu'il ne saurait pas quelle était cette raison. Encore une fois, Coulson ne répondit pas à sa question silencieuse, préférant continuer à donner les informations qui étaient les plus importantes à ses yeux.

"La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que notre ennemi a envoyé un de ses soldats les plus doués. C'est très dérangeant qu'il ai réussit à trouver Fury et à le prendre assez au dépourvu pour l'atteindre. Ce n'est pas dans son genre de se faire avoir ainsi."

Steve savait qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus et il se leva, laissant le dossier sur le bords du bureau.

"Je met en route immédiatement."

Il était pratiquement à la porte quand Coulson lui parla une dernière fois :

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point il est primordial que vous gardiez tout ceci secret ? Ni que l'échec n'est pas une option ?"

"Bien entendu."

"Soyez prudent Captain Rogers."

Après un dernier hochement de tête, Steve quitta le bureau. Au lieu de quitter directement le Triskelion, il descendit dans le sous-sol récupérer l'équipement dont il allait avoir besoin.

Les armes étaient interdites au paradis - en plus d'être inutiles - et chaque ange devait les laisser dans les coffres du quartier général entre ses missions. Steve s'arrêta devant le bureau d'Howard Stark, le responsable de la division scientifique et occulte du paradis. L'ange n'y était évidement pas et le blond se mit à sa recherche à travers l'immense labyrinthe qui servait de locaux à sa division. Il finit par trouver le scientifique dans un des laboratoires dédié aux tests des explosifs.

Howard ne leva pas les yeux de la particule qu'il était en train d'étudier quand Steve annonça sa présence. Il ne fit que lever brièvement un doigt, demandant le silence. Il déposa prudemment la particule dans un espèce de contenant en verre avec des électrodes à chaque extrémité où elle resta en suspension. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut refermé la boite que Howard ôta ses lunettes et gants de protection. Il rejoint Steve qui l'attendait sur la pas de la porte.

"Il vaut mieux être prudent avec cette petite bête. Mal utilisée, elle est capable de déchirer les barrières entre les mondes"

"Et elle vous sert à quoi ?"

"A ouvrir la porte entre la Terre et le Paradis. C'est l'énergie qui rend le Portail utilisable."

Le Portail se trouvait à l'entrée du Paradis, les âmes des défunts l'ayant mérité étaient transportés à travers lui depuis la Terre.

A la différence de l'idée répandue chez les vivants, personne n'attendait à cet endroit pour juger si vous étiez digne d'entrer. Le choix était fait dans les secondes suivant le décès, lorsque l'âme quittait l'enveloppe charnelle qui l'avait abrité toute sa vie et était visible pour la première fois. Lors de son arrivée dans la garde des anges, on lui avait expliqué brièvement que certains actes commis lors de sa vie mortelle avaient la capacité de tâcher une âme, de la corrompre et qu'une fois le processus engagé, il n'était plus possible de rentrer au paradis. Les âmes ainsi souillées étaient envoyées en enfer, où elles étaient à la merci des démons. L'idée d'une punition infinie ne plaisait guère à Steve mais il n'était pas de son ressort de discuter le contrat que Dieu et Lucifer avaient passé plusieurs millénaires plus tôt.

Il avait suivi Howard jusque dans son bureau. Il refusa le verre de whisky que ce dernier lui proposa et annonça la raison de sa visite :

"Je dois partir sur Terre au plus vite. J'ai besoin de mon équipement et d'un passage prioritaire à travers le Portail."

Il tendit l'ordre de mission signé du directeur Coulson. Howard leva un sourcil un voyant qu'aucune info n'était renseignée, ni le motif de la mission, ni les personnes y participant. Seule le mot "Prioritaire" et la signature du directeur étaient visibles. Steve n'avait pas plus d'explications à donner et il se contenta de hausser des épaules. Howard ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un trousseau de clefs. Il fit signe à Steve de le suivre et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie. En chemin le directeur de la section scientifique arrêta une ange, lui demandant de préparer le Portail pour une ouverture en urgence.

Ils la retrouvèrent à peine cinq minutes plus tard et Howard s'approcha du pupitre de contrôle. Il n'était possible d'ouvrir le passage entre la Terre et le Paradis que dans un sens en même temps et il était ouvert par défaut dans celui permettant aux défunts de monter vers leur lieu de repos éternel. Il était dangereux d'inverser le processus, les âmes nouvellement libérées risquaient de s'égarer si elles ne trouvaient pas le passage rapidement.

Steve fit un dernier tour mental de ce qu'il avait récupéré dans la division scientifique : les clefs d'un des véhicules que le paradis gardait sur terre, celles d'un appartement mis à sa disposition par le SHIELD également, un téléphone portable, un peu d'argent et, le plus important, son précieux bouclier.

Chaque ange nouvellement intégré se voyait offrir une arme en lien avec son caractère et ses capacités. L'équipe d'Howard les invoquait toutes dans un des laboratoires les plus secrets et surveillés de tout le paradis. Steve avait initialement été surpris de se retrouver avec un bouclier. Le scientifique lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'erreur et Steve lui avait donné raison lors de sa première mission : son arme correspondait très exactement à sa façon de combattre, il pouvait protéger aussi bien qu'attaquer. C'était comme si l'entité qui avait créé son bouclier savait que Steve ne se battait que pour protéger les plus faibles et ce qu'il croyait juste.

Une fois certain qu'il avait tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin, il fit signe au directeur de la section scientifique et occulte d'ouvrir le portail. Howard tourna un bouton sur le pupitre et les portes du paradis se refermèrent avant de se rouvrir dans le sens inverse. Sans un regard derrière lui, Steve s'approcha de l'abîme et sauta.

Il se laissa tomber dans le vide, ses ailes contre le corps, cherchant à prendre le maximum de vitesse. Beaucoup de ses camarades anges les utilisaient lors de leur descente mais il préférait la chute libre.

Ce n'est qu'a quelques mètres du sol qu'il ouvrit ses ailes en grand et, les pieds en avant, atterrit en douceur au milieu d'un immense plan d'herbe. Il avait rendez vous avec Hill à l'abri d'un bosquet dans un des plus grands parc de Washington, USA. Les démons n'aiment pas les espaces verts, la vie qu'ils abritaient était tellement nombreuse et éphémère qu'il leur était difficile - et totalement inutile - de la corrompre.

Rabattant ses ailes du mieux qu'il put, il traversa l'étendue d'herbe dans laquelle il avait atterri. Les gens autour de lui pouvaient le voir mais son arrivée, ainsi que ses ailes, étaient masquées. Il avait pris garde d'abandonner la tunique des anges pour une tenue plus adaptée même si Sam avait ri la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dedans. Quelque chose à voir avec des habits de grand-père qui n'avaient absolument pas leur place sur un gaillard de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la seule chose que les humains étaient capables de voir, les ailes et le bouclier de Steve étaient invisibles à leurs yeux. Chaque item provenant du paradis - et des enfers pour être exact - restaient totalement invisibles et intangibles pour les êtres vivants. Il fallait une très grande concentration d'énergie pour leur permettre de traverser la barrière entre les réalités. Par contre les âmes, d'origine terrestre, étaient parfaitement visible et Steve dut zigzaguer entre les groupes d'étudiants, les parents venus faire un sortie avec leurs enfants et les joggeurs avant d'atteindre le point de rendez-vous.

D'un pas décidé, il pénétra dans le bosquet et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Hill. L'ange était le bras droit de Fury et, sans que l'on sache vraiment comment, elle était au courant de la majorité des choses ayant trait aux trois mondes.

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et commença tout de suite à lui transmettre les informations qui lui manquaient.

Fury avait été attaqué tôt dans la matinée alors qu'il roulait en direction d'un lieu secret afin d'y retrouver Hill et lui transmettre de nouvelles données. Il avait réussi à échapper à l'attaque sans trop de dégât, pour se faire rattraper en début de soirée. Il avait eu moins de chance et le démon qui l'avait attaqué l'avait laissé pour mort. Steve devait absolument retrouver cette créature, Maria s'occupait de garder Fury sous le radar et en sécurité avant de le renvoyer au paradis. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à dire et Steve allait quitter leur cachette quand Hill l'arrêta :

"J'ai besoin de ce démon vivant. Si cela est impossible, vous devez découvrir comment il a réussi à trouver Fury. S'il y a une fuite chez nous, je dois absolument le savoir."

"Comptez sur moi."

Après avoir quitté Maria, il décida de se diriger vers l'endroit où elle avait trouvé Fury pratiquement aux portes de la mort. C'était, bien évidement une façon de parler, Fury était déjà mort. Ce qui l'attendait si le démon avait réussi à tuer son âme était bien pire que cela : il aurait tout simplement disparu de la surface de l'univers, enfermé à jamais dans une zone où il existait sans pour autant vivre. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Steve, ce n'était pas un fait qu'il aimait se rappeler, il y avait un risque que lui-même, ou pire encore , un de ses coéquipiers, se retrouve à cet endroit si jamais il échouait dans une de ses missions.

L'appartement où Fury s'était réfugié n'avait rien de remarquable : c'était un logement décrépi dans un immeuble ayant vu de meilleurs jours. Le quartier n'était lui-même pas très reluisant et les gens ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Après réflexion, ce devait être exactement pour cette raison que le directeur avait choisi ce lieu.

Steve s'approcha de l'endroit où l'autre ange avait été blessé. Il y avait plusieurs tâches de sang sur la moquette du salon mais le plus inquiétant était les traces d'ichor. Cette substance formait les anges et même si elle était pleinement visible quand ils étaient au paradis, elle était cachée et pratiquement impossible à toucher lorsqu'ils étaient sur Terre. Seul un autre ange ou un démon étaient capable de l'atteindre. Ces traces au sol prouvaient que la forme angélique de Fury avait été touchée et qu'il avait réellement failli disparaître.

Alors que Steve voyait l'ichor répandu au sol sans aucune difficulté, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de son agresseur. Ce fait était extrêmement curieux.

Les démons laissaient toujours une aura malveillante où ils passaient, ainsi qu'une substance visqueuse que les anges étaient capables de détecter sans difficulté. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de cela dans le logement, Steve refit un tour complet mais si un démon était entré dans cet appartement, c'était il y avait suffisamment longtemps pour que toute trace en ai disparu. Peut être que c'était autre chose qui avait attaqué Fury ? Pourtant Hill avait vu le directeur et ce dernier avait été formel.

Les sens de Steve lui disaient également qu'un démon était bien le responsable de l'attaque et qu'il avait été proche de l'appartement. Il refit un tour complet, se laissant guider par son odorat plutôt que par ses yeux. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, scrutant les fenêtres de l'immeuble d'en face, cherchant une trace quelconque qui le mettrait sur la piste du responsable de la situation actuelle. Il plaça une main sur la vitre et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé au verre. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de déterminer ce qui avait mis en alerte ses sens. Quelque chose avait traversé la vitre, quelque chose de démoniaque. Ce devait être ce qui avait blessé Fury et cela provenait certainement du toit en face.

Sans attendre, Steve traversa la fenêtre, se rendant immatériel pendant quelques secondes, puis il ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola. Il monta beaucoup plus haut que strictement nécessaire - il adorait la liberté qu'il avait reçu en même temps que ses ailes - avant de redescendre en piquet et d'atterrir sur le toit, juste en face de l'immeuble de Fury.

Là ! Maintenant qu'il était au bon endroit, il voyait les traces que le démon avait laissé. Steve suivit la piste jusqu'à la limite opposée du toit d'où elles disparurent brusquement. Steve déploya à nouveau ses ailes, volant autour de la zone et cherchant de nouvelles traces à suivre. Il fit plusieurs tours mais ne trouva rien. Ce n'est qu'une fois absolument certain qu'il n'avait rien raté, qu'il descendit au niveau de la rue et se mit en route pour son propre appartement. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de contacter Hill avant de continuer. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un démon pouvant disparaître aussi complètement.


End file.
